Mora
by Charlemagne Gryffis
Summary: One-shot. Tom Riddle/fem!Harry Potter.


She kissed the man's forehead, whispering words in Arabic before disappearing off into the night. The man looked out after her, swallowing before turning back to the giant castle he called home behind him.

"_You shall see us again, but it will not be for a long time yet. Wait for me, and do not be afraid to face Destiny. In the last hour you give the Light, we shall appear and save you. Trust me, and wait._"

* * *

><p>Morgan went down into the dungeon immediately after he said the words. <em>One hour<em>. She had one hour. As soon as the words reverberated through her skull, something had clicked. Running off, the memories had started returning.

Her escapade to the past.

Falling in love.

Becoming _pregnant_.

Wrenching the locked door open, she ran into the middle of the room, where the small stone sarcophagus laid. Slowing, she ran a hand down the runes, flinching slightly as the needle snagged on her palm, making blood drip into the small basin. When it was full, there was a loud crack, before the sarcophagus lid opened, revealed the small bassinet covered in glass.

Reaching down, Morgan kissed the glass, making it shatter into dust to reveal the young child. She felt herself become older, filling out as her bone-structure changed back to what it was. Lifting the sleeping toddler, Morgan pressed another kiss to her forehead.

"Wakey-wakey 'Mora."

The toddler shifted, before yawning awake, eyelids fluttering slowly to show crystal blue eyes.

"Mama?" She wriggled, before twisting in her arms. Morgan changed her position, putting her on her hip before smoothing down her errant brown curls.

"Hello Gamora, had a nice sleep?"

Mora giggled, before yawning again and playing with an errant curl of auburn hair. "Red."

A small smile graced Morgan's lips. "Yes, it is red, isn't it?"

The one and a half-year old giggled again before Morgan walked out of the room, hiding the door with some Arabic rune schemes she'd placed on the door the year before. Walking up into Hogwarts, she ignored the shocked looks at her holding a baby before Ron and Hermione found her.

"Morgan!" Hermione called, running up to hug her before she stopped, seeing Mora. "Morgan…why are you holding a baby?"

Morgan shifted uncomfortably. "I had an accident with a time-turner that sent me back fifty years in the past. When I came back with Mora here, I put her under stasis and put myself under a timed obliviation so I could get this war done before taking care of her."

Ron looked at her, appalled. "But we're still fighting."

Morgan winced as Mora tugged her curl extra hard. "No Mora, don't hurt mummy." Both her friends' eyes bugged out as she looked back up at them. "She's the end of the war. Tom only became a Dark Lord because he didn't know when he'd see his baby-girl again." A sad smirk came onto her face. "He wanted to create a world for us, where I would be Queen and Gamora Princess. Self-fulfilling prophecy, isn't it?"

Hermione gasped. "_He's_ her father?" Ron blanched.

"Morgan, you can't bring her to him, he'll kill her-"

Morgan glared. "He wouldn't _dare_ hurt her. Why do you think he's tried postponing my death so often? He could have never predicted that _I'd_ be his prophesised slayer. When he was resurrected in fourth year, I _told_ you how he stared before monologuing. He _figured it out_. Fifth year, in the Atrium, he whispered in my ear instead of killing me outright – he was _waiting _for Dumbledore to arrive."

Hermione looked like she realized how it sounded. "Oh, Morgan…what is going to happen now?"

Morgan sniffed. "I'm going to send him a Patronus message, saying that if he wants to see Mora, no Death Eater's or other onlookers are allowed in this 'duel'. He'll comply, and will most likely send me a message in return."

Ron frowned. "He can make a patronus?"

Morgan made an iffy noise. "When I taught him, it was only a fuzzy shape up until Gamora was born. After that it was a phoenix." At their surprised looks, she smiled wryly. "Yeah, I was surprised too."

Motioning to an empty classroom, she led them inside before drawing her wand. "_Expecto Patronum_." White light flare, before a dragon appeared.

Ron's eyes widened. "That's a Peruvian Vipertooth – when did your Patronus change, Morgan?"

"When I became an animagus after Gamora was born. Childbirth changes even the strongest of women. Discovering my animagus just made it easier for it to change. It was fuzzy between her birth and my transformation. I thought I hadn't used a happy enough memory, but it was just my inner animal changing from doe to Vipertooth."

Hermione hummed in acceptance before Morgan spoke to the dragon.

"Go to Tom and tell him that if he wants to see us, he has to be alone and Nagini dead. I won't have his horcruxes corrupting him. We can return the rest of his soul to him at a later date, when he looks human again."

The dragon roared silently before turning and flapping its wings, speeding off through the wall as if it were a ghost.

"Now we wait for a reply."

They sat down, before Hermione motioned to Gamora.

"Can I hold her?"

Morgan nodded with a smile. "You _are_ her godmother." Her smile suddenly dropped as she remembered the bodies in the hall. "Oh shit, Teddy…" She paled to a sickly grey, hand going over her mouth as Hermione and Gamora started having a staring match. Ron paled slightly too, before patting her shoulder.

"You'll be fine. Mrs Tonks is looking after him right now though, right?"

Morgan brushed her hair bag before untying it from its loose bun, conjuring a hair-brush to get rid of the knots before retying it. "Yeah, but…Andromeda, she's an older woman and grieving for her husband. She'll be grieving for Dora sooner or later. I…I don't know what she'll want to do with Teddy. She could lay the blame on me and refuse me access to him, or dump him on me because she can't face it. From what Dora told me in the past, she's not quite bi-polar, but she's too close for the comfort of many. It could go either way."

Hermione looked up. "How old is Mora? When is her birthday?"

Morgan stopped to do the maths. "She'll be two years old…on the first- no, thirty-first of October in this time."

Hermione smiled slightly before a patronus appeared in front of Morgan.

"Morgan, the Shrieking Shack is vacated of everyone but me. Nagini is no longer alive. Bring Mora – and also, if you and she were to come without your friends, it would be appreciated. I'm still a Dark Lord after all."

The phoenix patronus vanished just as Mora giggled. "Dada!"

Standing, Mora motioned for Hermione to give Mora to her, which she did, if reluctantly.

"I just want you guys to know, that if this ends up with I and Tom doing mass obliviates and doing other such nefarious things to bring the Wizarding World out of the Victorian Era without blood-shed, you guys will always be welcome in our home."

Ron stood. "Morgan? What-"

Morgan whipped up her wand, stunning the both of them before putting on her invisibility cloak over the two of them and hurrying out.

* * *

><p>Tom paced, wanting to see them.<p>

Oh, how he hated Morgan right now – how dare she not tell him when she was from? Fifty years. _Fifty years_. He had gone insane, and had created more horcruxes – his belief back when he studied the effects was that with so little amount of soul left, he was unstable and therefore insane.

Raising a hand, he went to run it through his non-existent hair before cursing that he had used Nagini as a means of survival. He was barely human. How could Morgan love him like this? How would Gamora react to seeing him looking like a monster?

His thoughts were cut short as boxes against the wall were pushed out of the way, a clear space appearing without a person before Morgan slipped off an invisibility cloak.

"Morgan…Gamora." He looked to the little girl in her arms, who was looking around with oblivious interest.

"Tom."

He looked away from his daughter as Morgan spoke, meeting her emerald eyes. "Morgan."

She shifted slightly, before going over and resting a small hand on his chest, feeling his slow heartbeat that sped up under her touch.

"You still love me." It was a fact, a statement.

"And what about you, Miss Potter?"

She didn't break eye-contact as she hit his arm. "Have you forgotten the vows we made upon finding out I was pregnant? That's Ms Riddle to you."

He let a smirk grace his features. "Of course, Morgan."

Her own smirk appeared, but only for a second before she went over to his arm-chair and set down Morgan, spelling her asleep.

"I don't want her seeing you like this." She said. Tom watched as she moved the armchair to a corner before spelling some chalk to wrote out a pentagram on the floor, writing runes and carving small shallow dips into which she added blood from vials hidden in Gamora's jacket-pockets.

"Get in the middle." She ordered, to which he complied. "Clothes off – don't get any ideas."

Embarrasedly, he took off his robe and other such clothes to reveal a featureless body.

"How do you even go to the bathroom without a dick?" She asked bluntly, making him glare slightly before she pressed a knife to her palm, slitting it open before resting it on a rune. He heard Arabic from her whispers as the pentagram started to glow. He cried out though when the white glow turned blue, dropping to the ground as he felt his skin disintegrating.

"What are you doing to me?" He cried as everything started to burn. Going up in flames, he found himself incorporeal again, looking down on a pile of flaky skin, a single bone and a few drops of blood.

The ends of the pentagram started to glow, before ghostly figures started to appear. One of him looking like he had barely a minute before appeared first, then one from the night of his attack on Godrics Hollow. It continued. Fifty-five years old, with red eyes and snakelike features. Forty-eight, a more human nose. Forty-one, only red eyes. A jump to when he was twenty-three, younger and still only with red eyes. Then a final spectre, when he was sixteen, looking more corporeal than all the others.

Morgan's chanting suddenly changed, becoming some different language that sounded vaguely Chinese. The oldest spectre was sucked forward into him, the two of them merging. Then quickly, one-by-one, all the others but his sixteen year-old form were merged with him.

Morgan stopped chanting, looking to the young Tom Riddle.

"You have to merge, if you want to live. The longer this goes on, the more unstable both you and your counterpart get."

Young-Tom sneered. "And why would I want to be part of that old man?"

Tom knew his younger self had said the wrong thing when Morgan's eyes flared.

"Because, that _old man_ is a father and husband, with a wife and child to get back to. You, however, haven't even passed your NEWT's yet. Neither of you are truly anchored to the living world either. Once I take my hand off this rune, you two are going to be sucked up into Purgatory to be Judged."

Older-Tom winced at remembering how he still believed in being Judged back in his teenage years. Younger-Tom himself looked frightened, before he looked to his older self and stepped forward, merging with him without another word.

Being whole again felt so freeing, Tom realized. It was like a weight had stopped dragging on his feet, a darkness lifted.

Morgan looked to him. "It's up to you now. You have to imagine your own body at a specific age. It will start to form, and at first it will not hurt – but when it does start to hurt, you need to keep a clear image of what your body is going to look like – and you _cannot_, and I mean _can __**not **_block off your emotions. You must embrace everything. Do you understand?" She asked as the knife from before levitated, cutting her other palm. She held it, face up over another rune so blood didn't drip down.

"I understand."

Her lips tightened. "Good. Try not to scream." Then she turned her hand and slammed it down on the Rune of Rebirth.

* * *

><p>Hermione played with Gamora around her swollen stomach, grinning at the little five-year old.<p>

"You, Gamora Riddle, are going to be the death of me." She said teasingly as Ron came in, Rose on his hip.

"How were the kids?" He asked, fixing the Chudley Cannons hat on Rose's head as she slept, snoring lightly.

"Fine. Mora was a darling as usual, and Hugo seemed to be asleep the whole time." She rubbed her pregnant belly. "How was the game?"

Ron grinned. "They won the match!"

Gamora sucked in a breath. "The Cannons won a _match?!_" She screamed, running to the door only to run into the legs of Morgan, who picked her up.

"What are you screaming about?" She asked, pushing her flyaway brunette locks out of her face.

"Mummy, the Chudley Cannons _won_ a _match_. It's the end of the world!"

Morgan's face was priceless as Tom came in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What's this? The Cannons won a game? Ragnarok must be upon us."

Gamora looked at him with wide eyes, nodding her head before she looked down at her mother's stomach. "How long?"

Morgan blinked, looking down. "Oh, still a few more months yet. They're going to be a Christmas babies."

Ron helped Hermione up from the floor. "It's amazing how our kids are going to Hogwarts together, Morgan."

Morgan looked to her ginger friend. "It is, isn't it? It's even more amazing that you two managed to get together and agree to have kids in the first place. I pegged Hermione as one to work for a decade at the Ministry before starting a family."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Morgan, you know as well as I do that the Department of Mysteries have me on their payroll, like they have you."

Morgan's eyes twinkled as she raised a finger to her lips. "Shh, no-one's supposed to know."

Tom chuckled. "Meaning everyone in Magical Britain knows."

Hermione gave him a slightly insulted look. "I got rid of Skeeter a long time ago, _Minister_."

The former-Dark Lord sniffed, Morgan turning in his arms to fix his tie. "Oh Hermione, don't be harsh on him. You know that it's a record with how short a time it took for him to gain the position after Kingsley stepped down. I personally love him for it. He makes his own hours so he can see us and doesn't have to resort to violence to control the people around him."

Hermione huffed again before she waddled to the kitchen, the others following as she waved her wand, summoning a pre-baked tray of lasagne under stasis charms. Removing it, the frozen steam started to move again, serving everyone a piece as they sat down.

"Well _I_ don't know why we still share a home. It got too small _before _I and Ron moved in."

Morgan gave her an honestly hurt look. "Hermione, I can't live here alone." She motioned around them to the remodelled Grimmauld. "It holds too many memories. Tom still has to be at the Ministry ten hours a day, and Mora started her second year of nursery-school. She'll be in primary school next year. I'm going to be opening another a month before the twins are born, but I can barely deal with being alone in this house as it is. This was Sirius' prison for Merlin-knows how many years."

Hermione gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry Morg, I didn't realize."

She waved it off, looking down at her lasagne as Gamora wrinkled her nose.

"It's got _mushrooms_." She complained to Tom, who looked at her with a blank expression.

"Gamora Mercy Riddle. Eat your food."

Ron smirked. "Still not learned how to deal with her properly?"

The blue-eyed man gave his wife's friend a dirty look. "She's growing all the time. Last week she decided she was a vegetarian, remember?"

Ron wrinkled his nose. "Oh yeah. She forced us to be too." He looked to the pouting Gamora. "Do what your dad says, kiddo." He said as the sleeping Rose reached for a fork, eating as she slept.

Hermione tittered. "Rosie, you shouldn't eat with your eyes closed." She said, before starting to her eat her own food. Gamora frowned at Rose.

"Mummy, how can Rosie eat while she's sleeping?"

Morgan looked at the little girl, cocking her head before smirking. "Hermione, I think my daughter just found the culprit of the raided cupboards during the night while everyone is asleep."

As Hermione groaned, going into a small tirade aimed at Ron for raising a girl with his appetite, Morgan subtly vanished her own mushrooms, winking at Gamora before vanishing her own too.

Tom just chuckled.


End file.
